Invasion of the Mind and Body
by JAMI-O XD
Summary: ((for lack of better title...)) Dib and Zim have both come up with plans to kill eachother. But which one will be the first to succeed? *Final Chapter Up*
1. Default Chapter

((a/n: New Ficcy! Finally.... I promise this one will be better than my other two which ultimately SUCKED!!!!! Okay, now that I've reigned enough doom upon myself, I will decide to BEGIN!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. Bleh. I'm just not genious enough. Another Disclaimer: Although I do own my own charrie Luka.))  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Zim's cackle echoed through his large laboratory, sparks and electrical waves flying in every direction. Zim stopped laughed and so did the sparks. He gazed menacingly into his creation and sighed.  
  
"GIR!!!"  
  
GIR fell with a clank in front of his master.  
  
"MOOSE DOCUMENTARY!!!"  
  
Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR, I may have come up with my greatest creation of world domination... EVER!!! AHAHAHAAA!!"  
  
GIR licked his foot and stared up at his laughing master. "But master, that's what you said yesterday, riiight before our house exploded!!!"  
  
Zim stopped laughing and paid no attention to GIR. "No... This one will really work this time GIR. Really."  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house........  
  
***************  
  
"Yea. Yea. Uh huh. ALRIGHT!!! So you'll do it? Great, this is just...... thank you so much! Bye! See you in a..."  
  
Dib was on the phone when the door suddenly broke down. A rather small, shadowed figure stood at the doorway. Underneath the hood of the thing you can see two gleaming eyes.  
  
Dib approached with caution.  
  
The hooded figure pulled back its hood revealing a beautifu girl with long flowing black hair with red streaks. She was about Dib's age and size, wearing a hooded trenchcoat, one somewhat like Dib's.  
  
Dib gestured her in. "Luka my friend!! I'm so glad you're here, it's been so long!"  
  
Luka gave Dib a small embracing hug then pulled away.  
  
"I'm glad you called me here Dib," said Luka. Her voice was quite deep and breathy.  
  
Dib scratched the back of his head. "Well you know eh, heheh, um... er. Yea, anyway..."  
  
"The alien," said Luka, shooting an icy glare at Dib.  
  
"The alien," repeated Dib, involuntarily pulling a photograph out of his pocket. He showed the photo to Luka. The girl studied it.  
  
"Yes, it's an alien all right," Luka declared, handing the photo back to Dib.  
  
"As I've told you, his name is Zim and he's from a planet called Irk. And he's trying to take over the world!" Dib waved his arms frantically.  
  
Luka rolled her eyes and calmly reached out and held Dib's wrists. She kissed his forehead.  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Luka softly. "To help you get rid of this alien before he makes any sort of move."  
  
Dib smiled slyly.  
  
"What have you got in mind?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\//\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/ \/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\  
  
Hehe, my thing ^ is messed up.  
  
Anyhoo, so much for the intro! Keep checking for more!!!  
  
Invader ZynJ 


	2. The Doom Begins

((Oo goody the next chapter… I seriously SUCK at writing suspense/angst/whatever shtuff, bear with me now…)) Zyn-JA  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
Zim snuck out at night, clutching a tiny black box to his chest. It was tiny, but it was also glowing an eerie green glow. He had to keep it hidden.  
  
***  
  
Luka and Dib were down in Prof. Membrane's lab mixing up some bubbling chemicals. Luka was eying every bottle in line on the counter.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to use my lab instead?" Dib asked as he poured a black substance down a beaker.  
  
Luka shook her head. "Do you have the DNA?"  
  
Dib reached into his pocket and pulled out a small string… or what looked like string.  
  
"It's a piece of the horrible alien's antenna," Dib said. "I cut it out myself." He puffed out his chest.  
  
In one smooth move Luka swiped it from his hand and dropped it into a beaker. The stuff inside it began to bubble. Then there was a tiny explosion. The bubbling ceased.  
  
Dib peered over Luka's shoulder. "What's that?"  
  
Luka bottled the potion up and corked it shut. "It's a combination of chemicals and Zim's Irken DNA… It's Irken, right?… Anyway, the chemicals inside will find a weak spot in Zim's DNA so that when the fluid reaches Zim's blood stream, he'll be dead in about a week." A malicious grin formed on Luka's face. She chortled.  
  
***  
  
Zim snuck around Dib's house over to the back. Still clutching the box to his stomach he peeked into a window and saw Dib and Luka.  
  
Zim chortled silently.  
  
"Looks like Dib's got a girlfriend," Zim sneered. "Excellent."  
  
Just then an ear-splitting squeal interrupted Zim's thoughts. Zim keeled over and fell to the ground. GIR hopped onto his back.  
  
"GUESS WHAT MASTER GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!"  
  
Zim rolled over and clapped his gloved hand over GIR's robotic mouth. He pursed his lips together making a silent 'ssshhh.'  
  
Luka and Dib went over the window. They both looked suspiciously around. After a few moments they went back to their potion.  
  
GIR whispered to Zim, "What's that?" He pointed to the black box.  
  
Zim grinned. "This is the toy I was working on, GIR. It's basically a time bomb. No no no, it's a *special* time bomb. It won't blow up. It will send out a wave of…."  
  
GIR interrupted. "DOOM!!!"  
  
Zim surprisingly smiled at GIR. "Yes. Since there is no other way I can put it, it is basically a wave of doom that will destroy the minds of all who live here in this household… mainly DIB!!"  
  
Zim shut himself up by clapping his hand over his mouth then slapping himself.  
  
He heard voices from the window.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Eh, uhh probably just the squirrels."  
  
"Eh."  
  
Zim whispered to GIR again. "Basically, it will make them go mad. They'll all go insane and eventually destroy themselves… by themselves!!"  
  
"Eeeheeeheeheeheeeheeeheee!!!!"  
  
Zim threw GIR about 10 yards away from him, making a loud clanging noise against some garbage cans.  
  
There they went again. The voices.  
  
"What WAS…"  
  
"I TOLD you, the SQUIRRELS!!!"  
  
"Eh."  
  
Zim whispered to himself now. "In about a week, Dib and his family will all be going insane… LIKE GIR!! MUAHAHAA!!"  
  
Zim banged his head against the wall. Man, he was so stupid! He heard the voices once more.  
  
"That ain't no squirrel!"  
  
"ZIM!!!"  
  
Zim recognized that high panicky voice. He ran out to the front of the house. His sprint was caught by an old tire and he tripped. He grunted and rolled over, clutching his chin in his hands.  
  
The door to Dib's house swung opened and Luka and Dib's shadow cast over Zim.  
  
"There he is!" cried Dib. "The alien! It's Zim!!!"  
  
Before Dib can say no more, Luka loaded a dart into a small peashooter. Zim got up and started running into the street. Luka blew into the peashooter, sending the dart whistling down the lawn, finally penetrating Zim in the neck.  
  
Zim yelped in pain and fell to the ground, the dart in his neck. Slowly he stood up. He yanked the dart from the back of his neck and rubbed it. His blood dripped from his neck.  
  
Back at the house, Luka smiled wickedly in the shadows.  
  
"I dunno what you're trying to do to me, but a little cut isn't gonna stop me, DIB! I'll get you AND your little girlfriend! Just wait and see!!"  
  
Suddenly Zim doubled over in pain and the rich green color drained from his face, leaving him pale and curled up on the sidewalk. He crawled his way forward then called GIR. In moments, GIR came by and dragged him away.  
  
Zim's eyes began to narrow in anger. "It's just a matter of time." He smiled wickedly at his plan.  
  
Luka held the peashooter triumphantly in the air. "It's just a matter of time." She smiled wickedly at her plan. 


	3. Plans Commence

((Drum roll please for the NEXT CHAPPY!!! Huzzah!!! All charries of Invader Zim I do not own but my own charrie Luka I do own. Oki then. Drrrrrr!))  
  
Zyn Aranea  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The next day Zim came to Skool looking ghastly pale. His eyes were wide open all through out the day, and he never stood up to say anything out of the ordinary. He was being so unnoticeable that he was being… noticed.  
  
"Hey Zim, why are you so pale?! Are yooou some kind of coooww??" said Zita. She pulled her hair down for some strange reason.  
  
"Yea! Zim is being weirder than is usually is! Maybe he's been hanging around that Dib kid too much!" Celia said, pointing over to Dib. Dib was gnawing at his hand non-stop.  
  
"Dib… what are you doing?" Gaz said, not looking up from her game. Dib kept on gnawing. "I can't help it Gaz! DO NOT DISTURB MEEE!!!!!" Rat-like, he crawled to the corner and began muttering something about his 'precious tray' while nibbling on a milk carton. Normally Zim would've said something, but he didn't. He made an effort to slam his fist on the table and fall asleep, and that was about it. Really, what was going on?  
  
Later after Skool, Dib laughed madly and fired something else at Zim. A tiny device stuck onto his back. Zim twitched and reached for the object. "Ah… who cares," he muttered, letting his hand flop down to his side. He walked away and Dib laughed.  
  
"I got you now, ZIM!!! MUAHAHAAA!!! I got yooou!!" Dib looked like Zim now.  
  
Zim rolled his pale crimson eyes. "Whatever," he said wearily.  
  
Moving on, Dib and Luka were watching Mysterious Mysteries while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Dib literally shoved his face into the bowl and starting breathing deeply.  
  
"Dib, I'm really getting sick of your insanity, now will you PLEASE…"  
  
"NOT NOW LUKA!!!" shouted Dib's muffled voice through the popcorn. "The kernels are SPEAKING to me…" He lifted his face from the bowl and grinned, popcorn covering his face. Luka rolled her eyes and chucked the remote at his head. Dib keeled over and stuck his tongue out in a smile, sort of like GIR.  
  
"Honestly Dib, I have no idea what's gotten into you!!!" Luka stormed into Dib's lab, dragging him behind her. Dib gnawed at his foot.  
  
"What we'll do," Luka explained. "Is use the device you shot at Zim as a tracking device. Through this screen we'll be able to see Zim where ever he is." Luka turned on the monitor and tapped it. After a few moments of static, the screen became clear. They both leaned forward, Dib's hand in his mouth.  
  
On the screen they saw Zim in his lab in Irken form with his head against the wall. He sighed. "Computer… do a body scan on subject: ZIM… what's wrong with me?"  
  
The computer beeped a few times, flashing images on the screen back and forth.  
  
"Body scan complete. Virus detected. Virus unknown. Hydrochloric acid found within substance." The robot voice said to Zim. Zim suddenly jerked his head up and stood with much effort and difficulty. "COMPUTER!! Magnify on virus." A large blob on the screen appeared, showing a variety of Irken symbols and 'letters.' Finally the computer spoke again. "Hydrochloric acid present. Sulfuric acid present. Unknown substance detected. Unknown substance not from Earth." Beads of sweat slid down Zim's pale green face and he started to hyperventilate. "Computer! What is going on in my body?!" Zim commanded. The computer's magnification zoomed out, displaying a silhouette of Zim. "Virus destroying Zim cells. Hydrochloric acid and unknown substance coming together to eat away cells."  
  
Zim nearly fainted. His knees buckled and Zim looked in the mirror. There were scars all over his face. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The screen crackled with static again. Luka laughed evilly. Dib did too… except he sounded like a hyena on crack. Luka stopped. Dib didn't stop laughing. Luka glared at Dib. Dib stopped and he twitched before finally calming down.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Dib?" Luka asked him eagerly. Dib nodded. Then shook his head. Then make little squeaky noises and started DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY!!!  
  
"I'm DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEH!!!!" He squealed.  
  
Luka got impatient and grabbed Dib's face. She pushed him away, knocking over some stuff. "Dib!! Focus, all right?! If you want to get rid of Zim, the you HAVE to pay attention!!!" Luka's piercing blue eyes seemed to penetrate beneath Dib's skin, making his blood run cold and his soul quiver inside his own body.  
  
"The potion we developed works sort of like a leprosy for Irkens. The virus will slowly but surely eat him up until he's weak. He'll die of hunger, die of weakness." Luka grinned, helping Dib back up again.  
  
Meanwhile, GIR danced around Zim who was in a fetal position, rocking himself to and fro in the corner. "This can't be happening GIR…" Zim muttered. "This can't be!"  
  
GIR stuck his tongue out. "But what about the little bomb and gas thingeeeee?!"  
  
Zim bolted upright, now sitting on the floor. "Wait… yes! Yes, that's exactly right GIR! The bomb attached to Dib's house will explode due to insanity in approximately 6 days. Until then, he will be going insane due to the special waves being emitted." Zim cackled.  
  
GIR laughed and said, "Awww, those waves are mine!"  
  
Zim nodded. "Yes GIR, I've decided that your waves of doomy stupidness will come in handy," Zim smiled wickedly after collapsing to the floor in pain. "I'll be sick, but Dib will die of exploding in insanity!!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Okay now, I'm sorry this chappy was kinda short but believe me another will come very soon!!!  
  
Zyn Aranea 


	4. Poor poor Zimmy...

((A/N: VWOOSHKABA!!!! Doom-ness is HERE!!!! ….-ness! The song that Luka sings later on in this chappy is NOT mine, I should tell you, I belongs to Suzanne Vega, the writer of the song Luka sings called "Luka". [BTW, yes I named my charrie Luka after the song…] I do not own Invader Zim, you people should KNOW that by now!!!!))  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Zim cackled weakly. It wasn't the same. His magnificent laughter had never been so weak, so empty as it echoed through the wide laboratory.  
  
"GIR!" Zim choked. GIR came sliding down a black metal tube, holding MiniMoose in his hand.  
  
"BEHOLD MiNiMOOOOOSE!!!!" GIR screamed.  
  
Zim shook his head and coughed. What was strange is that a mushy green substance came out from his throat every time he coughed.  
  
"ACK! Coff…coff… It's worse than I thought! … coff… the leprosy is causing me to …ack… cough up my insides!" Zim gasped for air.  
  
"Now GIR… come over here… You get to be a part of the project…" Zim smiled weakly as GIR trotted over to a machine next to Zim.  
  
"GIR… coff coff… I am going to connect these tubes into your head…" GIR opened up his head and shoved tube in it.  
  
"READY!!!" GIR shouted.  
  
Zim chuckled. "These tubes will emit doomy rays of insanity directly to the bomb attached to Dib's house, making him more and more out of control. Then maybe I can hope that he destroys this… hack… coff… STUPID leprosy thing! ACK!!"  
  
Zim doubled over in pain. GIR squealed and pushed some buttons and rays shot out of his eyes.  
  
Now we see the light blue GIR-rays coming straight toward Dib's house. The rays strike the device that emits magnified GIR-rays into Dib's head. Dib stops gnawing on Luka's wrist and starts running around the house screaming "NANANANANANANANA BATMAAAN!!"  
  
Luka grabbed her wrist and rubbed it.  
  
"DIB! DOWN BOY, DOWN!!!"  
  
Dib stopped and started bouncing up and down. "BUY ME A SLUSHIE!!!"  
  
Luka's eyes narrowed. "NO!"  
  
Dib pouted. "I… WANT… A SLUSHIEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Luka grabbed Dib by the collar of his coat. "NO!!!"  
  
Dib bit Luka's cheek playfully and slapped her and ran away screaming the Batman song over and over again.  
  
Luka growled. Impatiently, she typed on her laptop something and a black screen appeared. The screen zoomed in, revealing blobs of pink, red, and purple being eliminated by yellow and orange blobs. Luka chuckled evilly.  
  
"Oh how I LOVE the wonders of leprosy…" Luka laughed.  
  
Zim hacked and coughed up more of what appeared to be his green skin. His face was pale and his eyes were pink and had bags under them. He can hardly move anymore.  
  
"GIR… more rays…" Zim lifted his hand and pointed to a knob on the machine. He let his hand drop and he went to sleep.  
  
"OOOOOKAY!!!!" GIR turned up the knob and ran screaming.  
  
"WHAT?!" Luka's voice rang through the house. Dib stopped and stared at her.  
  
"So THIS is why you're acting so retarded, DIB!!!" Luka shouted. She grabbed Dib's head and pointed to the screen.  
  
"Remember this? Remember the camera attached to Zim's neck? I'm monitoring him, and he's using this… this… robot thing and some stupid rays to make you… STUPID!!!" Luka's eyes turned red with rage and steamed seemed to come out of her ears.  
  
"………Luka?" Dib said meekly. He slammed a waffle into her face and jelly splattered all over her hair.  
  
"WAF-FULLS!!!!" Dib ran through the house, pelting the walls with knives. "LOOKIE MEEE!!!"  
  
Luka shrieked in horror as a knife whizzed by her ear and stabbed the couch.  
  
"DIB, STOP IT NOW!!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Dib laughed a high-pitched insane laugh and continued to play this game.  
  
Luka ducked for cover. "So Zim did this to throw our plan off!!! Grrrr… He doesn't know what he has coming for him!"  
  
Luka grabbed her laptop and ran outside. The house seemed to be exploding with chaos, but she ignored it. Quickly, she flipped open the laptop and began typing furiously.  
  
"I SHALL INCREASE THE NUMBER OF THESE BIO-ENGINEERED LEPROSY VIRUSES!!!" Luka laughed cruelly. She clicked and typed clicked.  
  
Finally, a small download thing came up. A small liquid tube filled up on the screen.  
  
Luka smiled to herself and started singing a small song.  
  
"My name is Luka….  
  
I live on the second floor…  
  
I live upstairs from you…  
  
Yes, I think you've seen me… before…"  
  
She smiled as a screen popped up in front of her.  
  
"INCREASING RATE OF IRKEN LEPROSY CELL REPRODUCTION."  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
The song Luka sings is called "Luka" and is written and performed by Suzanne Vega. It is NOT mine, but Luka the charrie is.  
  
Zyn-Aranea 


	5. Finale

and so it continues...  
  
  
  
Luka laughed aloud as pictures on the screen indicated that the leprosy cells were multiplying quicker than ever.  
((a/n: please don't ask me how that's possible through a comp, I'm just a fanfic writer…… -_-;;))  
Dib's laughter from inside echoed Luka's… his laugh was menacing and Zim-like.   
Also from inside, Luka can hear the terrified screams of his sister Gaz and his father Prof. Membrane.   
"Come on… Faster, faster, FASTER!!!" she urged the cells through the computer. Not that it actually would work, but it helped her to ignore Dib.   
But her attempt to ignore him shattered once a sharp pain jagged up her spine.   
She screamed in pain and fell into the grass, the red of her blood mixing in with the dark green grass.   
Weakly, she pulled out a shiny object that was sticking out of the lower part of her side.   
She held a tuning bloody fork up into the moonlight. It quavered with vibration.   
"STUPID, STUPID… RRRRRRGH!!!!!!" Luka threw the pitchfork behind her.  
  
Meanwhile in Zim's lab, Zim was doubling over in pain, hacking up his insides while at the same time scratching off bits of skin from his now un-gloved arms.   
"GIR!" He croaked. GIR loomed over Zim's poor and curled up body. "Yes… master? Master?" He shook Zim lightly. Zim didn't move.  
  
"If you hear something late at night..." Luka grinned. "Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight...." Luka sang. She smiled maliciously. "Just don't ask me what it was."   
  
A tear ran from GIR's robotic eye and dripped onto Zim's face. The tear dissolved into a patch of skin that soon fell off.  
Without warning, GIR yanked the tubes off his head. The machine stopped glowing. It broke down.  
  
Meanwhile, Dib threw another knife at Luka. "NO!!! NO DIB DON'T!!!" Luka ducked just in time.   
The knife hit the laptop and the mini-lab thing. Sparks flew and the laptop exploded.   
Glaring at Dib, Luka raised the knife and carefully aimed at Dib who was standing still.   
"TAKE YER BEST SHOT!!!" mocked Dib.  
"Oh... I will Dib..." Luka threw the knife with full force straight at Dib.   
Dib ducked as Luka did, but the knife hit a tiny device on the building. It started to tick. Tick faster. Tickticktickticktic... BOOM!!!  
Suddenly Dib's entire house burst into flames!  
  
  
GIR had his head on Zim's shoulder. "Master... master... Master what happened?"  
Zim didn't move.  
GIR slowly made his way across the laboratory and pushed a tiny button. A small pig hovered down before him.   
GIR took it and tucked it under Zim's skinny limp arm.  
  
Dib grabbed the knife and was about to throw it back at Luka.  
"HAH! So I see that we both have bad ai..."  
Suddenly Dib fell to the ground. Luka ran over to him.   
"Dib. Dib, can you hear me? DIB!" Luka panted furiously, and threw the knife behind her. She kneeled closer towards Dib. "...Dib?"  
Dib shook his head and saw Luka. "YAAAH!!!" He screamed and backed away. "Zim! Zim... where's Zim? Did the leprosy work? LUKA!"   
Luka stared at him in disbelief and pointed to the broken laptop.   
Dib rubbed his head. "What... what happened?" Dib looked to Luka for an answer.   
Instead, she shook her head slowly and embraced Dib; happy that he was back.  
  
Tears ran down the small robot's eyes as he watched the Scary Monkey Show next to his master in the lab. He still wasn't moving.   
"Master... I'm sorry for meing stupid. I loveded you Zim," he called him by his name instead of master. "I loveded you..."   
GIR just then heard a faint coughing noise. He searched the lab for the source of the sound then looked down at the seemingly dead Irken.   
Zim breathed deeply and opened his eyes a crack with much effort. "GIR..." GIR opened his mouth in a smile; speechless. Zim smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mweeheheheee!! I'm not that evil as to like... you know kill Zim or Dib or whoever... Ack I dont know why I didn't bother to put this chap up earlier... _ 


End file.
